Look Me In My Eyes
by Kylo Hakiashi
Summary: -look me in my eyes. Can you honestly tell me that im wrong for falling in love with you -Gnomeo Just a little one shot i thought of while watching gnomeo, and Juliet. Possible multichapter please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Look Me In My Eyes**

 **So I was watching Gnomeo and Juliet for the like one millionth time, and this Idea came into my head.**

Here they were. Bowing on stage. Their lips tingling from the kiss they shared. It was clear that they weren't acting. Every subtle moan proved that. But now that moment of pure bliss was over.

"What wonderful acting. Tell me young Gnomeo, you kiss as is you had experience, is there a special someone that we don't know about? " Gnomeo's grandfather inquired as the after party bustled.

"N-no there isn't anyone!" Gnomeo stuttered as desperately searched for his co Star. …

"Where did you learn how to kiss like that, I thought I was watching "The Notebook. " Rosaline asked, making Juliet a little.

"I-I was just acting." Juliet shyly protested, only receiving an unconvinced look from Rosaline.

"You were French kissing him on stage." Nannette chimed in. Juliet's gaze landed on Gnomeo. They were just lost in each other. Sure they weren't allowed to talk to each other, but that barrier had been broken the second their lips connected. Rosaline noticed this, and came up with a plan for the two.

…

"So as I was saying this business deal would benefit the Redbrick Industrial center greatly. " Lord Redbrick stated, taking a sip of his champagne. His wife next to him, scowling as the Blueberries came in with their argument.

"They're not looking, goo!" Rosaline explained as she, and Nanette pushed Gnomeo, and Juliet into each other. Juliet chuckled a little as she danced with Gnomeo.

"The other Romeo didn't come close to you." Juliet whispered, staring into the ocean blue pearls in front of her.

"Did you kiss him like you kiss me?" Gnomeo asked as they spun around the dancefloor.

"I have never kissed anyone like I kissed you. " Juliet blushed feeling herself being swept away.

"Wow they make a good couple even off the stage." Mr. Capulet.

"Who? " Lord Blueberry asked in unison with his wife.

"Your daughter, and your son." Mr. Capulet replied.

"Now I know why the Redbrick's, and the Blueberry's are such good friends, they're making a match!" Mrs. Capulet exclaimed before being bombarded with reasons otherwise by both families. None of them noticing Gnomeo, and Juliet had left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Here we are." Gnomeo stopped the car, and turned to Juliet.

"So is this where the guys take the girls?" Juliet asked, having not experienced this in her home town.

"Yeah." Gnomeo looked down blushing.

"Have you taken any girl here before?" Juliet asked before receiving a small nod from Gnomeo causing her to frown a bit before he spoke again.

"My Mother once when we needed to talk." Gnomeo added. This relieved Juliet, and led to the next question.

"Do you have a girlfriend? " This question laid heavily on Gnomeo as he searched for the right words.

"I guess I've been waiting for, for an angel, and that's one wish that came true tonight. " Gnomeo muttered. They stared at each other, slowly coming closer as their lips met in harmony. Once they pulled away, Gnomeo noticed tears in Juliet's eyes. Suddenly Juliet runs out of the car, to the dock sobbing.

"Did I do something wrong? " Gnomeo asked, hoping he didn't say anything offensive.

"IM CRAZY IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Juliet proclaimed.

"My Father quit law school just to be with my Mother! I thought their dream was to see mine come true, but they want me to practice ballet, and don't even talk to men untill I'm rich, and famous!" Juliet sobbed.

"Its ok now, just look me in my eyes, and will know that I will always be there. " Gnomeo cooed. Juliet looked at him with hope in her eyes, and before he could say anything else her lips were on top his, kissing him passionately. Both of them knowing this moment together wouldn't be their last.

 **So how did you like this little one shot. I might continue it but that depends on the reviews I get. HAKIASHI OUT XD!**


	2. Short notice

Im sorry to say that this story is most likely not gonna be a multichapter story any time soon. But don't worry I am in the process of writing a new multichapter story that crosses greek mythology with the wonderful characters of Gnomeo, and Juliet Hakiashi out…


End file.
